Moonlight Encounter
by Vanishingdarkness
Summary: A Rukia and Toshiro must read! A Sneek Peek from the story. Said by Toshiro "You just can't pop up a laugh..." Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

The wind picked up on the chilly night. And in the slightest movement, two swords collided onto one another, ready to kill if necessary. It didn't last long though; they soon recognized who the other was.

"Ms. Kuchiki?"

"Captain Hitsugaya?" The girl asked in shock. She put one knee down, bowing her head "sincere apologies, I did not know it was you"

"You do not have to kneel, what are you doing here in the roof anyway" Hitsugaya asked, gruntingly

"Oh, I always come here at night to relax captain, I like looking at the moon" Rukia responded softly and politely. Toshiro looked at her like he couldn't believe, making her nervous. 'Someone else likes to do this too?' Toshiro thought

"Heh, even if the moon does not shine?" He sat down at the top of the roof. Rukia was surprised by the question but then smiled as she looked up to the bright full moon "yes, because I know it is still there" she turned toward Toshiro and saw him frowning at her "Oh, were you just expecting a yes or no answer, sorry"

"Ms. Kuchiki, say what you want" Toshiro looked away annoyed. Neither of them intended to leave. They both looked at the sky, in silence. A silence that was comfortable in an odd way that could not be described. Moments later, though, someone off in the distance called Rukia's name.

"Oh, I guess I have to go, I'll get there quick so that your peace won't be disrupted" Rukia gave a small smile to Toshiro who was now looking at her "goodnight Captain Hitsugaya" she bowed

"It's the first time someone actually calls me Captain Hitsugaya like they should" Toshiro says calmly

"You're supposed to do that when you respect someone so much." Rukia looks away noticing Hitsugaya's confused face "I have seen you fight and I admire it, your calm attitude and your strength as well" Rukia Jumped off and ran to the direction of the caller. Leaving Toshiro to process all the information just given.

……………………..

The next night Rukia had finished her duties and cheerfully went to the same roof top to look at the full moon again. She happily jumped up and noticed Hitsugaya calmly looking at the sky "oh" he turned to her, the calm face strangely still in place "I'll leave" She was about to jump when her wrist was held back. Toshiro now stood next to her and held her there. His hand was cold but gentle, as if holding a crystal delicacy. She looked up to see his face and noticed the annoyed look was back.

He turned "You can stay; you like looking at the moon don't you? An obstacle such as me shouldn't stop you from your goal" Rukia smiled at him

"You say it like I could die if I don't look at it, but it's probably true, I need to see it" She saw Toshiro walking slowly away "hey, you better not leave for my sake either" she protested

"I wasn't" he grunted, returning

"Good" she took his hand and pulled him to sit next to her. He did, hesitantly, and tense "you know Captain Hitsugaya, you hardly talk, you probably don't like it, but I want you to" Rukia used the excuse to look at the moon so as not to see his expression

"I think that two's a company, three's a crowd" he admitted

"So can I talk to you?" Rukia's violet eyes were gleaming with joy. Hitsugaya felt dumbfounded

"Ms. Kuchiki, It's no big deal to talk" he pouted and looked away

"I get to know you better, so it is a big deal…" her voice was soft "but please call me Rukia"

"Thank you for the option Ms. Kuchiki" his voice was almost teasing. Rukia was the one now pouting but smiled at the satisfaction that she could talk to him more.

"Do you always come out here at night too? Or is it just these days?" She asked

"yeah, every night"


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Encounter

Chapter two

"Why did you get so far?" Toshiro asked in their now third night in the roof.

"Eh? From what?" she stopped looking up

"From your 13 squad building" He was looking right at her as she moved to and fro from him. Like an invisible balance beam was there, spreading her hands and slowly, delicately moving her small feet to an unknown rhythm.

"They would keep bugging me" She chuckled "not that I don't like them, they are great people, I just need to get away from the overflowing activeness sometimes"

"You're right" Toshiro thought it was weird that just by the three nights he had seen they had things much in common. To his own surprise he couldn't stop looking. Her gracefulness and subtle movements, to him it wasn't an exaggeration to say that the moon stood no chance to her own enchanting shine. She stood out but was silent; it wouldn't be easy to notice her. So in a way, the moon and she were alike. '_I must be going crazy' _He was able to look away, realizing that his thoughts were trailing off to unending compliments. "Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes Ms. Kuchiki?"

"I told you not to call me that" a frown showing on her face as she sat next to him. _'It's funny to see her mad' _

"Well, what?"

"Your favorite season, is it winter?" Toshiro raised a brow

"Just because I'm an ice wielder does it mean I have to like winter?" she laughed

"It's just that I saw you a winter outside your barracks in a daze. You were smiling at the falling snow, weren't you?" Toshiro blushed in embarrassment

'_Someone saw me like that? I thought I was alone!' _

"H-How do…when did you see me?" He stammered; something he literally did once or twice in his life time.

"It was at twilight, a year ago, I sneaked out of my barracks while everyone was inside…That's when I saw you" She blinked, eyes going wide as if realizing something "I'm sorry, was I mistaken? I shouldn't have seen you" Her eyes were intent on him, making him nervous. He pushed her lightly on the head

"Stop apologizing so much…" Rukia smiled, she knew that meant forgiveness. She took his hand that was still on her head, putting it down on her lap and stroking the back. Toshiro was tense and confused _'wha…' _but slowly it vanished with the reassuring smile she had as she looked at his hand.

"I'll…make a deal" Rukia looked up at him, her eyes questioning "I'll call you by your first name, if you do so by mine" _'I could have sworn her face was almost grateful' _

"Toshiro" her voice was a whisper but it got a little louder the second time "Toshiro! There, now you say it!" Toshiro unwillingly blushed, it was the first time he liked it when someone called him by his first name. It sounded so sweet in her lips. It took all it had to control himself.

"Okay, R" _'damn it, say it, it's no big deal' _"Rukia, there, happy?" he looked down and hid his face with his sleeve. Rukia stayed silent before she could talk

"If you don't like it, it's okay to keep calling me Kuchiki" Her voice sounded so sad

'_No don't be sad' _they were the only words that came to his head. He grasped one of her hands that still held him in her lap

"I like calling you Rukia" he looked right at her "Rukia, it's just that, I have never called you that, so it's new to me and all…damn it, I'm rambling like an idiot" He heard the sound of her laugh.

"Toshiro, you're not an idiot" Toshiro wondered if he would get used to hearing his name now.

"My favorite season is winter" Rukia blinked, caught off guard

"Oh, you answered my question"

"How about yours?" Toshiro was looking away, this atmosphere of comfort felt too much like a dream, he did not want to admit he was happy in all shape and way.

"Mine's winter too…Toshiro, laugh" Rukia ordered without hesitation

"What?" It took him by complete surprise; she's filled with random talk isn't she

"to tell the truth, the second reason to wanting to be with you, besides knowing you better, is to see you laughing" Rukia was the one looking away now

"I thought you wanted me as a pawn for an evil scheme you planned up" Toshiro grinned, but those words hurt him.

"Stop being sarcastic, now laugh" Rukia was looking at him now

"You can't just pop up a laugh, besides, I've never laughed before" Toshiro blinked at his pitiful truth.

"So I'll be the first one!" Rukia pumped her two hands in the air "are you ticklish?"

"I don't know" Rukia, with her small finger poked his side "What are you doing" he noticed her concentration at her poking. It wasn't that he was ticklish; it was just the simple act in its self; that for some strange force, made Toshiro laugh. His laugh was young sounding, not like his normal firm voice. It made a reminder that Toshiro was still a teen.

"Not bad for the first laugh" Rukia smiled in full satisfaction.

"Your…I'm not ticklish" he said through laughs

She found it that Toshiro's laugh was rather contagious.

It was one of the last weeks of autumn. Winter would hit then.

….

Few weeks had gone by like this, talking of any random thing that would inform the other about themselves. Finding new things they never knew about. They would extract every second of those nights. They would laugh; something Toshiro only did with Rukia. They would both finish their duties eagerly, never missing a day to be able to be on that roof top. Serious by day, carefree by night. They saw as the phases of the moon changed. They both loved those encounters at night, for the fact that they could talk with each other, because they were friends…Just friends?

……………………………….

Next Chapter is heading to all fanfic sites near you Hahaha….that was lame. Anyway bye and thank you, see you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the readers, I have been able to continue on! So I have ditched school work for this story, just for them -_- (I kid. I still did it at midnight)

Here You Go!

…………………………….

Chapter 3

Moonlight encounter

Foot steps sounded hurriedly through the hallways and a light knock interrupted a lazy sleeper

"Y-yes come in" she sat up strait but relaxed when she saw the familiar face

"Hello Matsumoto" the small lieutenant bowed before the tall strawberry blond

"OH, well hello Momo, is anyone with you?" she asked, still a little alert, Hinamori blinked

"Um, no, were you expecting someone?" she saw how Matsumoto peeked out into the hallway to assure no one was around.

"No, I just can't let Toshiro catch me sleep-w-working so hard or he will get worried" Hinamori giggled.

"So what brings you here Momo? Want to see your prince Toshiro?" she teased noticing the blush that in no time appeared before the lieutenant's cheeks.

"Wha-no, I mean, yes I want to see him but-d-don't say it that way!" Hinamori was panicking.

"Ha-ha, you're so obvious" Matsumoto looked out the window "well, he's not here right now but he might come soon."

"What's with the look?" Hinamori stood next to Matsumoto to look out and try to guess what the worry was

"Nothing bad, I just wonder…my captain has the tendency to just take night strolls, but it was only once in a while. Now he takes them every night! Do I build that much stress for him! Am I that annoying to him that he can't stand to be near me?!" Matsumoto ranted

"No, I don't think that would be the reason Matsumoto, I think he's just happy that winter is just around the corner, or something!" Hinamori tried to calm the frantic woman before her head could come off from the crazy shaking Matsumoto was giving her

"O-Okay, well, sit down and wait, Or are you in a rush?"

"No, I'll wait, thank you" she sat on the black couch in front of the captain's desk

"I'll just go to sleep when he comes back so you won't be alone" Rangiku turned at the sound of very light steps. The door opened gently

"Rangiku, Momo, what brings you here?" He asked nonchalant

"Sheesh, she just came for a friendly visit!" Rangiku responded instead

"Oh" He went to his desk to where he knew unfinished work laid left by his lieutenant

"Well good night!" Rangiku left hurriedly noticing Toshiro's frustrated look come back

"She leaves me with everything, when will she ever get…" he sighed and a small crooked smile came to his lips _how would it be if Rukia were to be my lieutenant...Rangiku is a good help sometimes, though. I shouldn't be ungrateful._

"If you're busy I can leave" Hinamori was hesitant. Though she was pleased, it was only once in a while when she could catch one of those rarities that came from his lips

"No, it's alright; I have to ask you something anyway"

"W-what?" the blush never disappeared when she was around him. He was looking down, writing rather quickly on the paper in front of him

"What's a good present for a girl" He looked up, putting attention to any advice possible, he was never good with presents, especially for the opposite gender

"A present for a girl? Um…" _is he talking about me? He gives me one each year, did he run out of ideas? Then I should tell him what I would want? Yes _"I'd probably say a necklace of many pretty diamonds"

Toshiro looked at her confused; sure he had the money for that, but why that exactly?

"I-it makes them feel special" she finished, Toshiro wasn't sure that the girl he wanted the present for would like big exaggerated stuff, she was the simple type

_So a simple necklace? Yeah, Rukia would like that, hopefully_

"Well, bye, I have to go" Momo left from embarrassment "Good-night Captain Hitsugaya"

"Good-Night" _I-I know I can't call him by his first name, but no one else does, and to be able to see him whenever I want Is a privilege I think only I have_

………….

Hahahaha what irony, it cracks me up. Momo is full of herself in this story. But it's revenge for preferring Aizen over him, See ya next chap! This one was short


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, the reviews I received in the last chapter were really great! I felt very sad when I couldn't answer the ones that were not signed. So right now I say thanks ^_^ here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

………….

Chapter 4

Moonlight Encounter

A few days passed and winter had finally come.

Snow had fallen the previous night.

"Captain Ukitake, this is from my captain" The red head bowed and handed the piece of paper

"Oh, thank you Renji" he opened the letter "am I suppose to give a reply?" he noticed that Renji still stood in place

"Ah, no I just wanted to know where Rukia was, haven't been able to talk to her recently" he looked up to see the captain smiling

"She went to give a package to squad eleven captain, she'll be back soon. Miss her?" he sat down, starting to rummage through the drawers.

"No, I just, I was just wondering about her plans. Ichigo is coming today to celebrate Christmas Eve with us tomorrow, is she going to have a free day today?" Renji himself had been given the permission to stay with Ichigo as soon as he arrived

"Yes, thank Ichigo for introducing this holiday of Christmas from the living world. Anyway, I did give her the day off but I have to warn you that she looks very depressed" Ukitake smiled when he found what he was looking for

"Why do you say that?" Renji became worried though he didn't show it

"You just have to give one glance at her eyes" he said almost unbelievably. Just then she came in

"Hello Renji" she gave a small smile before facing the captain "I delivered it safely, anything else I can do?" Ukitake had not been wrong about her. But for someone who had been exceptionally happy these past few weeks, being sad was rare.

"That's all, you have the day off" Rukia again gave a small bow and left, Renji following behind

"Hey Rukia what's wrong?" She walked in silence until they were outside. She looked about

"The first snow was last night, white wonder stretches out for miles" she put her hand above her eyes, emphasizing what she told

"Are you let down that you didn't see the snow fall? Is that what the gloom is about" Renji wanted to laugh but held it in. She looked puzzled; then again, why not let him think that. The reason had been that because of over pile of work, she couldn't go see Toshiro that night; it would have been cool to see it with him. But why would she bother to tell him, it was her secret, their secret.

"See there they are" they both looked up to see Hinamori and Ichigo walking towards them

"Yo, how's it going?" Ichigo grinned as he stood in front of Rukia

"Hey Ichigo, don't bother Rukia, she's mad she wasn't able to see the snow fall" Renji finally decided to let out his laugh only to get punched in the face by his subject.

"See you around Ichigo" she says in a sarcastic tone and walks away, Momo decided to follow to check on her.

"Rukia" Momo tried to reach out but felt unworthy to touch such a noble beauty

"Oh, Lieutenant Hinamori, are you headed this way too?" Rukia asked politely

"Um yes" It was partly true

"Can I join you? I need to clear my mind up a bit" Rukia was embarrassed somewhat

"No problem, I'm going to Captain Hitsugaya's office to pick up Matsumoto. We're going to finish decorating the big room for the party, want to help us?" Hinamori asked half-heartedly, it would be strange to have her there not knowing much about her.

"Yes thank you, I like decorating plain little rooms" Rukia remembered Ichigo's closet

"Are you going to the party tomorrow?" Momo was not ready to be in an awkward silence

"For a while, I convinced Byakuya to come too. It's going to be the soul society's first Christmas party and I don't want him to be left out. Are you going with someone?"

"n-no, but I hope Captain Hitsugaya goes so I can give him the present there" Momo's blush brought a strange sadness to Rukia. It was evident that Momo liked him.

"Didn't you use to call him shiro or something like that?" Rukia had heard it from Toshiro but he himself didn't know her reason's to stop. Quite frankly he preferred it this way.

"Yes but I don't like calling him that anymore" Momo had gained some distance from him ever since the incident with Aizen, and believed that she didn't have the right to call him by a nickname

"Hey Rukia I'm sorry" Renji and Ichigo were back a few. Rukia looked back and started to run, to talk to Momo would be to continue on with the same subject. It lifted her spirits a bit to run. Hinamori had no other option than to go along.

……………..

"Please Captain, they want my help" Rangiku pleaded for the hundredth time that afternoon

"Matsumoto, you have too much work. It's what you get for not doing it yesterday like you were supposed to" Toshiro was annoyed as he looked at the desk whose surface could not be seen.

"I'll do it after the whole Christmas thing is over"

"What! That's stretching it too far, it needs to be done before hand" He folded his arms and closed his eyes to try and cool his frustrations.

"It's holiday, let her Captain" he looked to the door quickly and found Rukia smiling "how about if I make a deal. I'll do her job and you two can help out in the big room" Hinamori stood shyly behind her as they walked closer

"But it's her responsibility" he protested, it was hard for him to hold down his smile

"She'll know the consequences next time this happens" she said just as stubbornly but calmly. Toshiro sighed and looked at Rangiku whose eyes started to sparkle at the chance that she might be free

"Just this once"

"Thank you so much! And thank you Rukia, oh, you're so sweet" Rangiku hugged her tightly "I owe you one big time" at that moment Renji and Ichigo came, out of breath.

"You should go too Captain" Rukia went around the desk "If it comforts you two other guys will be there"

"I'm not going to leave you to all the work, say what you want but I'm determined to stay and help in this" he pouted, looking away. Rukia laughed and insisted no longer. Toshiro in return gave a weak smile to her. The ones watching found something unusual about the scenery. Too relaxed with each other.

"Well come on you guys, we can't bother them while they're working!" Rangiku chirped as she pushed them all out

"D-don't you think they were, y'know, all friendly and stuff" Renji asked anyone in particular

"Toshiro always acts like that" Ichigo tried to comfort both Renji and himself

"I don't think we should leave them alone-w-with the work that is, since I'm lieutenant and all I can help greatly" Renji turned around only to get yanked by the collar

"Stop being jealous, Toshiro's always about work" Rangiku defended her captain, though she herself had a curiosity. The captain had been acting gloomy all morning.

"I'm not jealous! Of that tomboy being with Hitsugaya? No way!" Renji walked forward faster to hide the crimson blush.

"At least Ichigo is more conserved about his jealousy" Rangiku called after him

"I'm not jealous!" They both yelled and this time started running.

…………………..

This one didn't have much RukiaXToshiro but it was needed to understand the story. See you in the next chapter. There will be a lot of RT in that one HAHAHAHAHA…….


	5. Chapter 5

Damn it, here it is! I tried my best but it's probably not...whatever, I'm trying. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to those that read, because even if you don't review, you took the time to read. Again, thank you and I am deeply sorry for the delay, I am so sorry I hope it's to your liking I contradict myself too much and I am to tired and………REVIEW!!!!!! (please)  
……………………………………

Moonlight Encounter  
Chapter 5  
beside the scribbling and rustling of papers, complete silence was in the room. The work had not been too hard, just sign it and file it to different cases. What stopped them from talking was the deep guilt that both felt

"Rukia, were you lonely yesterday" Toshiro didn't look up, he used the papers as excuse to hide his face.

"Yes, I felt really bad" Rukia looked up and saw him wince a little. He really was hurt by her fault

"I'm sorry" he didn't find any other words for there weren't any others that would atone for what he did

"no don't be sorry, I should be the one saying sorry" Rukia clenched her fists. What Toshiro took as selflessness made him all the more guilty "I'll do anything to make up for it" Rukia added quickly

"make up for what?" Toshiro looked up with confusion, you can't be that modest.

"For not going yesterday night and not being able to be there for the first snow we waited on" she said, she made sure to not add her additional thoughts, of how bad she wanted to see the occasion with him

"slow down, you didn't go?"

"no, I had too many things to do" Toshiro chuckled, feeling his soul come back to his body

"oh Rukia, you don't know how much that relieves me" Rukia was about to smile

"wait, are you saying you don't want me around anymore" she had mixed feelings

"no, no I'm saying I didn't go either" he rested his head on his chin, still laughing a little. Rukia relaxed again

"that is a relief" Toshiro made a small glance

"you were sad because I didn't want you anymore?" he teased. A strange ray of hope in him wanted a yes for an answer

"no, mad is more likely" she went back to filing the papers, blushing just slightly

"Rukia, you can admit it" she seriously did not know a day she would get used to hearing him call out her name so...differently. She couldn't put her finger on it, it sounded so unique.

"Why don't you keep signing your sloppy signature on the papers so I can file them" she giggled

"It's not sloppy! Is it?" he looked down, his expression becoming uneasy. He tried to write it slow for a few papers, about to wrinkle one if he hadn't remembered it was important. Rukia laughed

"I'm just kidding, there has not been a more clean or fancy one" she patted his hand reassuringly. He sighed at his gullible ness; it was strange how he became weaker with her presence. Weak enough to believe anything she said, weak enough to not be able to control feelings as easily as he would want, but he liked that weakness. "Except my brother's, he has the coolest writing, and he writes so swiftly, it's like seeing magic" her eyes twinkled at the very thought.

"It can't be that good" he went back to writing normally

"it is, I got a note from him today, look" she took it out and read it herself before giving it over. Toshiro was stunned, it was good. He read the note, curiosity got the best of him

_'take care; come over to the house for dinner. Love Byakuya'_

he smirked, three other loves and sincere had been scratched out before the final.

"Don't tell anyone, he's not the type to let feelings that easily"

"I won't" he gave it back. there was no papers to sign anymore

"done filing" she smiled

"that was too fast, I was sure it was a higher stack" he scratched the back of his head

"what, wanted stay longer with me?" revenge wouldn't be so bad, Rukia thought.

"to see you drool over me, yeah probably" painful comeback

"I think you're talking nonsense from being too mesmerized by my face" he laughed, she didn't want to back down

"I guess you got me there" he got up, his face flushing, worrying that she might have taken it another way "I meant I can't find anything else to say" he says quickly Rukia was no different in the red shade in her cheeks the phrase had gotten the best of both of them.

"Yeah, I knew that" she got up clumsily only to trip. She gripped on to his sleeve but still managed to slip his shirt down if by a few inches. He was dumbfounded by what to do "Oh I am sorry" she straightened herself and fixed his suit back to place "I'm not this clumsy, usually" she patted his chest as to reassure herself that what ever was in there, stayed in there.

"y-you look sad" he said after the surprise, he became quick to notice her expressions. She looked down wondering if she should say it or not, she risked it anyway

"I saw the scar" she said quietly

"the one Aizen gave me, yeah. It used to hurt to look at it, seeing how I failed to kill him" Rukia was ready to argue

"but-"

"but that feeling is all gone" he interrupted "A little girl with violet eyes changed the regret into, well, a far away memory" Rukia was confused as he smiled and patted her head.

"You're weird you know, how could I have...wait I shouldn't be conceited, it wasn't me right?" he hit the back of her head, making her eyes turn watery with confusion.

"give your self more credit damn it, it was you." he pouted, but gave a small grin, saying it so openly was a new rare. "c'mon, lets go see how their doing" Rukia followed behind him

"Toshiro, I'm happy" He looked back confused.

............................

"Ichigo, stop ripping the decorations!" Matsumoto looked at the pieces around him

"damn it, It's not my fault they're so fragile" he wrinkled the paper string he had in his hands

"stupid Ichigo" Renji snickered

"um, Renji don't put so much helium, you'll pop it like the other dozens you've done" as she said it the unavoidable happened

"you stupid balloons!" Renji shook the bag that had some undamaged balloons

"If you paid attention, it wouldn't have happened" Hinamori said knowing the risk of talking to an angered Renji.

"Both of you are really ruining things; don't tell me you're still mad at what I said earlier." Matsumoto questioned, receiving glares.

"Hey guys, the room looks much better. But what happened here?" Rukia laughed

"these guys are not doing anything right because they have a grudge" Matsumoto cried, crouching down to reach Rukia's shoulder and cry there. Rukia sighed

"then let them pout somewhere else if they want to be like that, the captain and I will fix it; since he is much better in his work" Rukia had gotten the results she wanted. They both snapped up and started to do the previous job but much improved. "They'll do anything for competition" she ended. Matsumoto and Hinamori were the only ones that understood the real reason.

"Is there a way we can help?" Toshiro asked

"no, all that needs to be finished is what they're doing" Hinamori smiled

"it's so silver and gold" Toshiro glanced around tiredly

"all the girls agreed the theme to be winter wonderland, besides there's some green" Matsumoto defended her proud work.

"I'm bored" Rukia was looking at the paper flowers carefully, trying to see the pattern on how they were made.

"So you get bored with me" Toshiro muttered under his breath, sad. Matsumoto took one of the remainder paper flowers, handing it to Hitsugaya, noticing the sadness

"you're sad because you want her to have fun with you, only signs that you love her" she whispered

"what, don't be ridiculous" he stared at the odorless, rip able flower as if looking at it would take away the red in his cheeks. He took it and walked to Rukia, something as small as this seemed improper to give to her, but he knew either way that she would be grateful. She smiled as he handed it to her

"thank you" see? she would say it like it was the most important thing in the world, one of the traits by which so many would die to give her something, anything. Toshiro blushed, looking back at Rangiku. Ridiculous thought no doubt, but a true thought. Rukia then snapped her fingers, she bowed and went off.

"Hey Ichigo, I want to play that game Karin talked to me about" Rukia walked to the foot of the stairs where Ichigo was to reach the ceiling

"what, you mean tag. It's for little kids"

"so" she kicked the stairs, startling him

"you little...fine, let me just finish this"

"you'll join us too right?" she looked at Rangiku, Renji, and Hitsugaya

"of course, anything for this angel" Matsumoto hugged her tightly.

"Then lets help them so we can play sooner" she took the spare ladders and began her job. In seconds the room was done, Rukia's encouragement got the best of all of them. "Okay who's going to be the demon" Rukia said vividly as they stood outside.

"Renji is the closest one to looking like one" Ichigo laughed at the red head

"You're asking for it" Renji looked defiantly at him

"am I?" he returned sarcastically. In seconds two blades collided both grinning evilly behind their grinding swords

"is this supposed to be tag" Hinamori was wide eyed in worry. Rukia sighed

"it will always be like that with them won't it"

"That's why it's always fun around them" Toshiro grinned "just insult them and they give you a good chase"

"Good chase alright" They both laughed twisted with nothing but glint as eyes as they faced the captain

............................................................  
I don't know, if I did good or bad in this one I really want to know. Review. It shall get better it's a promise. I don't take promises lightly. Especially with Byakuya entering the story ^_^  
Oh and….I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Agh!!! If only I weren't so stupid


	6. Chapter 6

How long….A month….I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is mostly about Byakuya, to the point it implies ByakuyaXRukia. But I'm a ToshiroXRukia person to clarify. Again sorry and hope that you enjoy this

………………………………….

Chapter six

Finding the captain of the sixth squad sick worried of anything was rare; those rarities only presented themselves when the topic was a certain little sister. Today was one of those days. He had a distant stare as he looked out the window to the white coated gardens; the greenery now gone. He released a sigh

'_What if she didn't like it that I said love, I probably scared her or something'_ his eyebrow twitched

'_Off course, I'm an idiot, I knew I shouldn't have wrote that' _

"Um, Lord Byakuya, your sister has arrived" The assistant spoke hesitant as he saw the captain mumbling under his breath. Byakuya looked up, his worries hidden under indifferent eyes in just a matter of seconds.

"Thank you" He walked down the hall to the estate's entry. She stood in front of the door, but not alone; that made his smile vanish into complex feelings.

"Brother! How have you been?" Rukia forgets her public manners with him, going up to hug him.

"Good" he simply replies, a small hint of embarrassment in his tone. "And you" he asks, noticing her small arms still around him.

"I'm okay" she lets go and smiles. Byakuya knew that smile meant something was up. "Brother, I invited Captain Hitsugaya over for dinner, is it okay?" She questions, sounding completely innocent. Byakuya looked up to the Captain waiting patiently by the door

"Good evening Captain, If you prefer I could leave" Toshiro added, noticing the undistinguishable stare of the older brother. Was it anger, annoyance, or destroy-the-white-haired kid look? He pondered.

"No, you're welcome to our home" he says, backing it up with a smile that sent shivers down the boy's spine

"Thank-you" he bows silently. He, like Byakuya, could hide the worry with ease.

"Yes, brother thank-you" she smiles politely. The petite shinigami leads the way to the dining room, excitedly talking of the tag game earlier. "It was so much fun, but in order for anyone to do the chase we had to give them a reason to" She laughed, remembering the insults Ichigo and Renji threw at each other, even Toshiro threw a few, an unusual spot for him to be in.

"You had a good time, that's nice" Byakuya smiled softly, forgetting for a second the captain that walked next to him and focusing his attention on the joy of his little sister.

"Yes, but at the last minute we ditched them because they were too busy fighting over Ichigo not having tagged Rangiku or something crazy like that" Rukia sighed. They arrived -to Toshiro's surprise- a small dining room, the table fit for a maximum of six people.

"I'll help them bring the food" she bowed quickly and left to the kitchen. Left behind were two uncomfortable captains. Toshiro gave a quick glance to Byakuya, who now sat at one of the chairs.

"Please sit" Byakuya gestured to the chair opposite his own

"Yes, thank-you" he did as was told. He wondered why the captain disliked him (If he did) so much. Maybe he liked Rukia more than a sister; after all, they were not blood related and were first meant to get married before any adoption came to mind. Jealousy…did he feel that? Toshiro had never felt it but understood the meaning to some extent.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you talk often with Rukia?" Byakuya questioned nonchalantly, his hands on his lap. Toshiro didn't know what to answer. He could say yes but no one has seen them talk, he could say no but that would be lying…

"Not so often" that was partly true; the hours he wanted to talk to Rukia were not enough for him to admit often.

"Captain Ukitake says that Rukia's night strolls have taken longer than usual these past few weeks. I wonder why that is" Byakuya takes a quick look at the younger captain, still as calm and collected as when he first came in. Toshiro wasn't about to loose in this interrogation.

"There are actions that sometimes remain a mystery Captain Kuchiki" or a secret that should be left undisturbed. Byakuya looks up, he wondered of this boy. So many could have started to get annoyed with him for that single question alone: no one likes to be suspected. Was he dumb and didn't understand, or did he actually have control.

"Exactly what I think when Rukia spends those night strolls with you" Byakuya adds in indifferently. Toshiro shots up, shock overruling his state of mind.

"It looks delicious! The cooks are amazing" Rukia headed in with a platter in her hands. The chef behind her blushed lightly at the compliment. The food was put down quickly, the helpers giving a last bow before leaving. The only one trying to break the ice was the little girl seated beside Byakuya, occasionally one or the other would add a comment. The more he observed, the more Toshiro noticed the smiles and caring tugs she'd give to her brother an couldn't help but feel irritation.

"Did you like the food Captain?" Rukia smiled brightly at Toshiro, having finished her last bite

"I enjoyed it" He replied. He saw as Rukia played with her brother's hand, not forgetting to notice the small, faint blush that spread on his cheeks.

'_I-It's not fair, that's how she plays with my hand. Does she like me because I act like him? I mean, that dorky, stupid half-smile when he talks to her..,. I don't like being compared…Why the hell am I even thinking of this?'_

Toshiro got up, realizing his emotions were getting annoying to himself.

"Are you leaving already?" Byakuya smiled the cold smile again, almost showing he had won an unknown battle.

"Y-yes, its dark out side, I should get going" he didn't care anymore, not right now, he felt a strange anger

"No, wait" Rukia shot up, still holding two of her brother's fingers "Please stay longer"

"I would be intruding, I have to get back to the barracks to help Rangiku" Toshiro stays staring at his feet.

"Then are you going for any night strolls" Byakuya mentions. It wasn't any secret that he would know, Rangiku had said about her captain's strolls during one of her sake parties. Toshiro looked at Rukia, feeling convicted of his answer

"Not tonight" he walks around the table

"I'll take you to the door" Rukia insists, following behind him. Silence was bearable for Rukia in so many occasions, but it felt wrong right now.

"Are you sure you're not going" She nearly whispers. Her mind was getting ready for any bad reaction.

"Rukia" Toshiro lets go of his train of thoughts, turning to face her "is…love, a good word to use for the relationship between you and Captain Kuchiki" Toshiro grits his teeth at the simple, defenseless word. That word was always annoying to him, tonight was no different, it always has to be added somewhere in the world, even if one doesn't want it

"Brotherly love" she corrects. She looks at the captain. How was love defined in his mind, and it was that small thought made her cheeks turn hot.

"Yeah…tomorrow, I'll see you at the party" He changed the topic, noticing Rukia's cheeks sparking up red. He found out, though, that staying mad near her was a challenge.

"Y-yes!" Rukia clapped her hands together, she wanted to know what bothered him, but that could wait till then. She felt like a child when she was with him, and it would only cause her self pity considering the age differences.

"Good" Toshiro gave a small, half-crooked smile to the cause of his mixed up mind.

"Wha…" Rukia's cheeks heated up quickly in response, that smile could make any evil mastermind surrender immediately. Toshiro chuckled softly at her deafness.

"Are you okay?" he covers his mouth gently with his hand

"Y-Yeah" she puts her hands on either side of her face. Toshiro spins and leaves, not before throwing a 'good and safe night' to her. Rukia would never admit that that night she couldn't sleep, still oblivious as to why the room felt so hot.

………………………….

Bet you didn't like this boring little fiasco. Sorry, I am so late and don't even give you a good chapter. -_-

Thank-you


	7. Chapter 7

This is the Next chapter!

……………………………

Chapter seven

The day had gone with much ruckus for the last minute preparations of the new celebration. Every barrack now adorned with brightly decorated trees that became surrounded with different colored boxes of every size. On the streets were hurried steps filled with excitement and contentment. Except for one

"Hinamori!" Rangiku barged in looking half dead.

"AH! Rangiku it's just you…wait is Captain Hitsugaya with you?" she scrambles up from the floor, looking both ways out in the hallway.

"What's the matter…?" Rangiku's eyes flare up with curiosity as she sees a partly closed box at the foot of the table. She springs to it excitedly but was not fast enough.

"No Rangiku!" Hinamori held the package tight to her chest in a life threatening grip.

"C'mon Momo, don't you be mean too" Rangiku pouts, folding her hands to imitate her captain

"What are you talking about?" she gets up cautiously to sit on the couch, looking to see if Rangiku was calm

"My captain came back to the barracks and I asked him where he had gone. He didn't answer and then I asked him why he looked so…he looked like he was in deep thought-oh Momo after that he made up some pretend work and made me do it! I'm so tired!" She now cried on Momo's lap without restraint

"Calm down Rangiku, he was probably in some sort of bad mood" she patted Rangiku's head gently.

"Why does he have to take it out on others" Rangiku shot up "the only thing that can cure me" she giggles and takes the source of her curiosity

"Rangiku!" Momo regretted letting her guard down around her

"Is it for Hitsugaya?" she pulls out the object from the opened edge. "A purple scarf" she blinks for a few minutes, inspecting the garment slowly

"I just saw that Hitsugaya had a worn out scarf, and I only have purple yarn" Momo sighed

"Purple huh" leaning against the door stood the future owner of a purple scarf

"Captain!" The two girls said in unison.

"You found me" Rangiku tried to change the subject, hiding as best she could the long cloth behind her.

"You always run to Momo when you don't want to work" Toshiro walked over to her, taking the scarf effortlessly.

"Hey, at least pretend you didn't see it to make Momo happy" Rangiku protested

"Oh, do you wan to wrap it?" Toshiro was blunt as he extended his gift over to Momo

"N-no, it's okay, think of it as your early Christmas present" Momo waved her hands stupidly. _'Oh well'_

"She doesn't mind" Toshiro repeated to Rangiku as if she was slow to process information

"Yeah, well now you have to wear it all day" she took the scarf and wrapped it around his head tightly. He didn't complain, but removed the scarf silently, folding it and putting under his hand.

"Here Momo" He stretched his hand out to her, though now with a small packet in it.

"Oh, what's this?" she took it hesitantly, inspecting it.

"Happy early Christmas" Toshiro headed out the door "Rangiku, the paper work you did was not made up you didn't do mistakes by the looks of it"

"It's merry not happy…and thank-you" Rangiku yelled after him. She knew that meant thank-you.

"It's a red ribbon" Momo interrupted Rangiku's thoughts

"Really?" Rangiku walked over to the obviously happy shinigami. When she looked at the box she knew what ribbon it was, it was the one Momo had given to him so he wouldn't forget her.

"This means he still remembers the time I gave a red ribbon to him. I wonder if he still has it" Momo blushed as she took it out to tie it around her hair bun. Rangiku was shocked, did she not recognize it? Or was she wrong

….

"Good afternoon captain Hitsugaya" Renji bowed at the approaching captain

"Good afternoon" he replied

"Where did you and Rukia go off to?" he asked calmly despite the great curiosity he had

"I had to take her home, Captain Kuchiki was waiting for her" he responded coolly as he looked out at the endless falling snow, it didn't stop people from moving about.

"But she could have just taken Ichigo right? Or me" Renji said, getting pissed off with the captain's nonchalance.

"You were arguing and not putting attention to her" Toshiro crossed his arms and tucked his hands inside his sleeves

"Oh, um well guess what, I have a present for her, you know, since we are close and all" Renji added expressively the last phrase; he had to make sure Hitsugaya got the picture. Toshiro in return looked at him, giving a strange look

"What's the present" he decided, was the best question. Renji got more fumed; Hitsugaya seemed to care more about the present than the person he's going to give the present to. Was he wrong and Hitsugaya really didn't like Rukia?

"A necklace" Renji answered. Toshiro noticed it wasn't enough

"That's it"

"That's it?!" Renji repeated angrily, how could he say that. He searched his sleeve and took out a flat square box, opening it and practically shoving it at Hitsugaya's face. Toshiro silenced his mental laugh, that phrase was enough to get the results he wanted.

"This is what I'm going to give, what do you think?" He grinned with satisfaction as Hitsugaya inspected it. It was a bold necklace, Rubies hung down, and going from smaller to bigger in size as it went to the center. Rukia would like that?

"Rangiku helped me out I have to admit" Renji boasted. Toshiro was sure that if he spoke he'd laugh, out of all the people to help him. That wasn't very mature, which made Toshiro wonder if Rukia looked for people like Renji, or Byakuya that were more mature.

"How about you, what are you going to give to Momo?" Renji teased, still seeming proud of his present.

"Already gave it to her if you want to see it" Toshiro said, walking past him. He walked down the squad five hallways slowly, turning one last time as Renji headed to Momo's room.

"Momo has many friends to visit her huh" he sighed in strange relief. He decided to take the short way out of the building, jumping out the window.

"Captain Hitsugaya" Rangiku called before he could jump off the window sill

"Yes Rangiku" he waited, not moving from where he stood.

"Is it the ribbon-?"

"Yeah" he interrupts, closing his eyes

"Why?" she pushes, he could do something irrational for all she knew

"I held on to that ribbon so that I wouldn't forget. But now, I see it as some betrayal I'm doing to someone else" Toshiro sighed, he was a child, thinking some material thing could do something bad. "I bet she's mad at me"

"No, she doesn't even recognize it, she actually thinks it symbolizes that you will keep on holding her close in memory. Toshiro is the 'someone else' person owns the name of Rukia Kuchiki?" She smiled weakly at her captain's faithfulness.

"It amuses me how much she's grown on me" Toshiro speaks in a low voice

"Which by the way I got what you ordered, it's in your office" She giggles as she watches the captain leap off "at night" she informs herself.

…………….

I thought this chapter is important for one reason…to show Toshiro doesn't like Momo. Thank you -_- YES, FINALLY, the chapter I've wanted to write is next! Along with previews to my next stories!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people, this is part one of two of the last chapter! Haha, I decided to split the chapters so you wouldn't need to wait.

…………………………………

Chapter eight

"You look sharp" Rukia encouraged her brother as he came out of his room. He wore a black tuxedo with a dark blue shirt and a white scarf loosely wrapped around his neck.  
"Rukia, it's a simple suit, don't make it a big deal" He said, still fixing his cuffs.  
"You make ordinary clothing look cool" She insisted.  
"You look beautiful your self" He smiled, taking her small hand before she tripped over the table.  
"Thank you, I almost fell" she laughed as she straightened herself up  
"are you nervous?" he questioned casually as he saw how his little sister searched the pockets of her jacket thoroughly  
"Why would I be? Nah, I'm just clumsy and don't watch where I'm going" Rukia scratched the back of her head, looking at the floor "but did you by any chance happen to see a long small box" she scanned the room, hoping it would be in her room if not here.  
"You mean this one?" Byakuya reached down to pick up the described box from the couch  
"Ah! Yes that one" Rukia hugged her brother, she always wrapped her arms around his stomach with him being too tall and all. Every one was taller than her; Ichigo's sisters were even surpassing her.  
"It's a gift I can't afford to loose" she added, looking up to her brother as he handed her the blue box.  
"A gift to Captain Hitsugaya I presume" he sighed as she went in cold shock "Rukia, your nightly... encounters may be far away from both your barracks but it's close to the sixth squad barracks" he explained, all the while noticing the different facial expressions Rukia made, sad realization being the most prominent.  
"t-then if you knew that, how come you didn't say anything" she demanded silently, she thought Byakuya wouldn't like the idea of her talking to a captain, so him not having mentioning it took her by surprise entirely.  
"I can't deprive you of everything I put my greedy mind on, you want to do things, and if those things make you happy how can I take them away from you" Byakuya responded softly, pulling up the scarf as if wanting to cover his face with it.  
"Greedy?" Rukia was able to word.  
"Greedy because it wants you completely safe though that is not always possible" he clarified. to him, saying this felt out of place for him, never had he wanted to admit so much of anything, but Rukia was the only one that knew this side of him, the one that was willing to share emotions and talk of anything that came to mind. And if he didn't, he still always found himself vulnerable to Rukia's open heart that was willing to listen, just like Hisana. But Hisana was different; he ended completely trapped by her calm and sweetened eyes. Rukia possessed a more fighting spirit, more adventurous and curious eyes though still soft.  
"Thank you brother, for everything" Rukia pronounced full heartedly, the words came fluent for they were the only ones she thought of in that second.  
"You seem to have forgotten I almost let them execute you two years ago" He informed shamefully  
"I don't remember that" Rukia grinned. It was far crueler to remind him of that occasion, Rukia thought. And if he ever did do anything bad, he long since redeemed himself. Taking Byakuya by the elbow, Rukia rushed them out the door. "Let's jump on the roof tops to get there!" she urged, tugging his sleeve lightly  
"the party is only two streets down. Can't we go walking for once" Byakuya suggested at the overly energized girl, already having a good start from his long strides.  
"Forgot we were that close" Rukia laughed apologetically, jumping back to his side.  
"Captain Byakuya, Rukia!" Renji hollered from behind, tagging Ichigo along  
"Hey Rukia, Byakuya" Ichigo greeted when they had caught up  
"It's Captain Kuchiki" Byakuya corrected, a look of annoyance passing his face. Rukia chuckled having noticed it.  
"Formalities even in parties, you people really are uptight" Ichigo complained lazily.  
"Leave my brother alone" Rukia protested, waving her free hand in their direction.  
"How come she can call you brother then? She's still a subordinate" Ichigo grunted, he was mad about something and was only looking for a fight now  
"it is formal, we have a relation and the relation is being siblings" Byakuya countered smoothly. Renji snickered at the fuming Ichigo that used all his might not to punch the captain. He decided to let it go though. Rukia, on the other hand, punched him on the arm.  
"What the hell was that for?" he demanded, rubbing down the pain.  
"You should lighten up, it's time for enjoyment isn't it" She explained, knowing full well that Ichigo was bothered. He sighed, giving a small grin to the petite girl. He couldn't stay mad, with her asking him in her usual tomboyish self. Rukia stretched her hand out in front of her, letting the falling snow drop on her glove covered hand. She followed down to where the big building stood only inches away. She pouted silently, that meant that there would be no more snow for her to enjoy, but at least someone was in that huge structure she looked forward to seeing. The building looked amazing at night; light sparkled from the lights hanging high in the ceiling and the miniature trees that were at the center of each table. The party had begun an hour ago but was already busy with different conversations and music.  
"A silver, gold or white table?" Rukia asked her brother, using the color of the trees as reference. He shrugged, looking over to the less crowded area. He didn't care as long as it was away from the loud crowd that surrounded the DJ.  
"So loud and their not even drunk yet" She added, being led now by her brother. In her field of vision she spotted a short white haired figure that leaned against the wall. Her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to run, in her thoughts she called out to him. She started to get a small sense of depression when his silhouette got smaller and smaller. She turned to see her brother who at that moment looked back. He knew just by looking at her face she wanted to be somewhere else. He stopped and gave a firm tug, pulling her close.

"I don't stop you. Don't worry, I won't be lonely" He whispered into her ear. She was given a reassuring smile and she was free. She uttered the word thanks, it was inaudible to him as he turned to talk to some people that had come up to him, but she wanted to say it, it was a word she could keep saying and not get tired of. She impatiently searched for him, and found him. He was walking out. Where to? She would have to wait, another figure was in the way and wanted to talk to her

"Rukia, can I please talk to you?" His voice was serious and needing. She nodded, many other things could wait, but it worried her when Ichigo acted so temperamental.

"Did you get a present for Renji?" He asked timidly, he obviously thought it was a very strange question for such a serious face

"No, I forgot" She admitted, blushing at his cute expression, like a child's.

"Oh, I thought that much" He said for the sake of not letting it become an awkward silence. Not that it would really be quiet, but when they talked everything faded in the background. Rukia sometimes even wondered how good they would be together, but the only image that would pop up was of him being her trouble making friend.

"Rukia, a-all I ask is that you be happy. And I don't want anyone to play on your sympathy or your guilt so that you…what I'm trying to say…" He was getting frustrated as he searched for words and in the end found none. He pulled her into a tight embrace, placing his cheek on her head

"Ichigo?" Rukia questioned hesitantly.

"I care a lot about you…and because of that…I realized I lost and should back down. But I don't want to realize I lost to Renji. I would rather want to say I lost to Toshiro" He said slowly. Rukia was getting confused, loose, loose what?

"I just need you to confirm to me it's not Renji" Ichigo finally said. It was not his pride that wanted this answer; it was the fact that he knew something about Renji that was not all that great. Ichigo knew the selfish and prideful side of Renji. Rukia understood what it meant now, what he felt for her. She instinctively felt uncomfortable now that she hugged him like this. But she couldn't push away, she instead gave one last tight squeeze then let go

"It's not Renji. You are such an amazing person; you've proven it to me time and time again. I know there will be someone" She got cut off by Ichigo's heavy sigh

"Don't tell me that silly cliché crap, there won't be another, but I'm completely fine with that. Now for you, I know there is someone" He grinned, her cheeks no longer the creamy pale on the rest of her skin.

"I stopped you from getting to him right?" He laughed as her expression became angry

"You knew?" She asked with growing fury. His laugh didn't cease even if he got hit in the back of the head

"Seeing you mad is funny" he said, clearing away the tears that had formed on the edge of his eyes from the hard laughing.

"I forgive you though" She ran out, that was going to be the last person that stopped her she thought now more confidently than before. Two people had acknowledged her feelings to be the best ones to follow. But one huge and unavoidable question remained.

………………………….

Damn, I lied. I said this would be the chapter I was looking forward to write but it's going to be the next one, where it gets intense…? Is that the right word? Maybe dramatic? Or maybe meaningful? How 'bout all of them. Thanks for those that stayed and reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My true nature is going to come out in my next stories.

"Misery Enchant Me"

"Shattering Reasons"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAaaa…*sigh*


End file.
